


[Podfic] Off By Two

by RsCreighton



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bears, Camping, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who sent you?” Steve said.</p><p>“Colonel Rhodes tapped me, specifically,” Wilson said. “But pretty much all your friends were behind the idea.”</p><p>“All my friends are dead,” Steve said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Off By Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Off By Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005623) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Thank you to Astolat for having a blanket permission statement!

**Title:**   Off By Two   
**Author:**   Astolat  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   51:58  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20Off%20By%20Two.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20Off%20By%20Two.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
